


Sleigh Ride

by hungrypinee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, a small amount of cussing, an unplanned sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrypinee/pseuds/hungrypinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma walks into the kitchen to find Regina dancing to the instrumental version of "Sleigh Ride." She decides to join her girlfriend's impromptu dance party, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is the fluffiest, non-angstiest thing I've ever (successfully) written, so I hope it's as fluffy as I think it is. If you're wondering what version of "Sleigh Ride" was my muse, heres the link https://search.yahoo.com/search?ei=utf-8&fr=aaplw&p=sleigh+ride+instrumental
> 
> If you like what you read, let me know! I can seem to write one shots fairly consistently and thoroughly, plus anything Swan Queen is just fun anyway. Open to prompts over the holiday season.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hungrypinee

It is truly a festive scene at 108 Mifflin Street. A certain blonde woman dressed in joggers and a tank top places red tinsel along the branches of a Christmas tree, while her girlfriend is in the kitchen in a sweater and yoga pants, rinsing out a mixing bowl. The smell of coffee cake fills the house, as does the sound of Christmas music. There is a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them, aided by the crackling fire, comfy clothes, and the undeniable sense of home. It’s a combination not often found in the Mills household, but more so now that Emma lives there. They are definitely feeling the spirit of the season, and not letting a second of it go to waste.

 

Regina lets sudsy water fill her sink as she dries the mixing bowl, humming along to the last few lines of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.’ She replaces the bowl in its place on the shelf and busies herself with the next dish. She’s only barely started scrubbing when the next song starts, and she stops entirely.

 

As the song begins, a smile spreads across her features, the type that appears slowly and smoothly and only shows the tips of teeth. She isn’t even completely aware of the smile on her lips before she’s nodding her head ever so slightly to the music. The Sleigh Ride instrumental has always been her favorite, she simply can’t help it. The music begins to spread through her body slowly, and before she knows it, she’s dancing (or something close to it). First it’s her toes that start to wiggle, then tap along to the rhythm. Soon after that her heels are twisting from side to side in time with the sleigh bells, and she bends her knees enough to add mobility and balance. 

 

When the music picks up, so do her movements. Regina's hips bounce with the same vivacity of the trumpets and her head tips back just enough to feel free, eyes closed. Before long, Regina’s fingers have ceased their scrubbing and instead start to tap the sink in time with the deeper brass instruments. When the trumpets decrescendo, so does her dancing, but her hips still sway. She continues to sway until she bumps into something that wasn’t there just a second ago. A very soft something that feels a lot like the certain blonde that is supposed to be decorating the tree. 

 

Regina stops her motion abruptly and opens her eyes to find her girlfriend also facing the sink, hip to hip with her, all bright eyes and rosy cheeks. There is a moment where Regina contemplates feeling embarrassed at being caught in the middle of such a candid act, but it fades as Emma’s smile brightens. Emma bumps Regina’s hip with her own as she begins moving to the music, and the temporary break in mood dissolves. 

 

Embracing the moment, Regina starts to sway her hips to the music once more. As the trumpets roar back to life, so does the couples’ dancing. A few moments is all it takes for them to push away from the sink and dance freely in the middle of the kitchen. Emma is all bouncing curls and jazz hands, while Regina swings her arms back and forth comically. When the whip cracks, Emma points to Regina and the brunette winks. They move around so lightly and unhindered that it’s almost a foreign feeling, being this free. They are living in a precious moment, and Emma and Regina hold on to it. 

 

Both women display twinkling eyes and  brilliant smiles as they dance their feet off, or off their feet, more like. Emma lets her legs get ahead of her and her sock-clad feet slip on the tile. She tumbles onto the floor in a not-so-graceful heap. Typical Emma Swan fashion. Regina cups both hands over her mouth in surprise and mock concern, but when Emma looks up from the floor, she can tell her girlfriend is laughing from the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Regina’s laughter consumes her and she keels over, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to pull the brunette onto the ground with her. Regina’s body shakes against Emma with laughter, and soon becomes contagious as Emma begins to giggle too. It is so infectious that they can’t stop, so Emma leans them back to lay on the floor, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and bringing her head to rest on her shoulder. They laugh for so long that Emma gets a rib cramp and Regina ends up crying. 

 

When the laughter finally fizzles out, they lay on the ground together, inhaling deeply, still completely entangled in one another. After a few minutes pass, Regina feels Emma shift and plant a kiss on the top of her head. Warmth spreads from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes, and the brunette can almost _feel_ the blanket of home and family drape over them. She revels for just a moment before tilting her head upwards, this time letting Emma kiss her lips. The kiss is soft and slow and all-encompassing. Though it continues for many minutes, it never escalates or becomes frantic. The pace remains gentle and loving and never wavers. 

 

Emma breaks the kiss to look at Regina, who Emma finds already gazing at her. The single act of sharing eye contact conveys the worlds of emotion that they could never outright express, because words would never do such things justice. They both began to move their lips towards one another again when a sharp, shrill noise pierces the air around them. Regina hesitates for only a second as she deduces that the noise is the timer on the oven, but in that second Emma pulls her mouth just out of Regina’s reach. The blonde pecks the bridge of Regina’s nose before she scoots out of her girlfriend’s grasp.

 

“Wouldn’t want the coffee cake to burn,” Emma winks as she stands up. Regina’s mouth is agape as she watches her girlfriend walk towards the living room.

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Regina huffs out. Emma shrugs her shoulders and points a thumb behind her.

 

“I have to finish decorating the tree.” There’s a smug grin on her face and Regina narrows her eyes.

 

“Emma Swan, do you really—“ Regina doesn’t even finish the sentence before Emma twirls around and dashes into the living room, calling “don’t forget the coffee cake!” behind her shoulder. Regina rolls her eyes as she lifts herself from the ground and opens the oven.

 

When the cake cools down enough, Regina cuts herself and Emma a piece and walks into the living room. Emma’s back is turned towards the entrance, so Regina saunters up to Emma undetected. 

 

“You’re quite the professional tree decorator, my dear,” she all but rumbles into the blonde’s neck. Emma leers at Regina as she sits on the couch adjacent to tree. “Come, sit and eat. You look absolutely famished,” Regina over-exaggerates. Emma eyes the coffee cake hungrily before turning back to her decorations. 

 

“Sorry Gina, I have to get these decorations done tonight or my girlfriend might yell at me.”

 

“That bitch,” Regina whispers in mock disgust and Emma grins. 

 

“I know, she’s absolutely cruel.” Emma pauses and looks back to Regina (and the enticing slice of cake). “But I guess I could take a break for you.”

 

“How considerate.” 

 

Emma swats at Regina’s arm playfully before sitting down and practically inhaling the cake. Regina sits and watches as Emma finishes her plate in two minutes flat, crumbs and all. Emma sets the plate down on the end table and places a hand over her now full stomach.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Regina deadpans.

 

“It was delicious.”

 

“I don’t think you actually tasted it.”

 

“Oh really? If I didn’t taste it then how would I know that it’s my second favorite thing in the entire world?” Emma said with a smug grin.

 

“Only second? What a shame. Dare I ask what the first on the list is?”

 

Emma grinned as she stood from the couch and went back to her decorative duties. 

 

“Maybe I’ll show you after dinner."

 


End file.
